


Talk To Me

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 9/11, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt America, I'll fight anyone who disagrees, Ivan is a good boyfriend, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memory of 9/11, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: It was close to five o’clock in the morning when Ivan receives a Skype call.





	Talk To Me

 

It was close to five o’clock in the morning when he receives a Skype call. Without looking at the name that appears on his computer, he already knows who it is. His family would've went with a regular phone call or sent him a text message. Anyone else would've simply sent an email. If his boss had wish to contact him, it would have been from his phone. Only one person ever Skypes him. 

He accepts the call without a second thought. It should be almost midnight where they are. Ivan would be worried if it isn’t normal for his boyfriend to stay up so late.  No matter how much he chides him not to.  

The first thing he's greeted with is a screen full of a white Ragamuffin's face. The cat meows, batting at the other computer's camera. “Liberty, no! Get down!” A voice scolds from the other side. Ivan has to suppress a chuckle, but he can’t stop the soft smile pulling at his lips. The cat hisses in protest as her owner picks her up and sets her down. 

Without the feline in the way, he's able to see Alfred's sheepish smile. “Hey, babe,” the blonde says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hello, Alfred. How are you?” He notices the man is in his pajamas and something in Ivan’s chest flutters when he realizes the other is wearing his shirt, even if it's two sizes too big for him. It's not uncommon for one of them to forget articles of clothing, toothbrushes, or other belongings when they visit. Still, it makes him the slightest bit happy to see the American wearing something of his. 

“I'm good.” Alfred replies, Ivan catches right away how clipped and too fast it's said. “Are… you busy right now, dude?” His question is soft and unsure, his eyes looking away as he asks. Ivan finally notes that, without his signature glasses, it's easy to see the bags under the other's pretty blues and how his eyes aren't crinkling the way they'd normally do when he smiles. 

Ivan’s eyes flicker to the sack of paperwork next to his laptop that still needs to be done. “I am free,” he states, looking back at the American. “What is wrong?” He asks, cutting to the chase. He's learned it's best to not beat around the bush and speak bluntly when it comes to the blond. 

“Nothing,” Alfred dismisses, waving his worries off. 

Ivan briefly searches through his memories, trying to remember if there is anything that had upset the other recently. Nothing comes to mind until he checks the date on his laptop. 

_ Ah, there it is. _

“It's been sixteen years, hasn't it?” 

Alfred freezes without a rebuttal and it's enough for Ivan to know he hit the nail on the head. “Do you want to talk about it?” He inquires carefully, knowing a sensitive subject when he sees one. 

“No,” Alfred shakes his head. “Can we just, like, talk? About anything else, I mean. I can't… uh, I'm having trouble… So what are you doing?” He changes the subject. 

It suddenly clicks with Ivan that he must be exhausted, but is unable to close his eyes and rest. He feels his chest tighten as his stomach drops with guilt. “I am sorry. I've been so busy lately, I've lost track of the days. I should be there.”

Alfred smiles, small but the most genuine of the night. “Dude, no. You shouldn't have to come all the way down here every time I get a little sad. I'll be okay. Just… talk to me? For a bit?” 

Ivan nods, getting comfortable in his seat, “Of course, luchik.”

The lighting in Alfred's bedroom is dim, but he thinks he can make out a faint pink flush on the other's cheeks. 

“Uh, я тебя люблю .” He fumbles with the words, but his Russian has improved over the years. 

Ivan smiles, “I love you too, Alfred.”

  
  


End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday, but forgot to post it. Let's just pretend it's not a day late, okay. Felt like writing this and RusAme is my go to pairing. I almost didn't post this, because September 11 is an important day in America I didn't want to come across as disrespectful. 
> 
> Translations:   
> я тебя люблю - I love you  
> luchik - (pet name) ray of sunshine
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
